


my eyes want you more than a melody

by tinyjew



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, deacon's romantically in love with Viago and has NO idea how to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjew/pseuds/tinyjew
Summary: Deacon's never been emotionally aware of his own feelings. Whatever this was with Viago being no exception.Sometimes, though, he can put the pieces together. He just needed a push.
Relationships: Deacon/Viago (What We Do in the Shadows), Deacon/Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows), minor nick/stu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	my eyes want you more than a melody

**Author's Note:**

> Viago/Vlad/Deacon is minor here, but they are still involved with one another! It's more of a sexual situation with them, but we all know Viago's a big romantic at heart. This kinda is just Deacon's whole emotionally constipated journey of dicovering he's kind of in love with Viago.

Jealousy was something Deacon was accustom to. All three of the vampires in his house knew that. Deacon liked  being included , liked knowing that people thought of him. He liked standing out, being rebellious, being unique. Deacon was a vampire, like the rest. He had a frivolous sense of sexuality, a striking hunger, and definitely didn’t have any feelings. Usually. 

Deacon found he could be jealous in a lot of ways. Most often it came to Nick, though. From the moment he stepped  newly deceased foot in their home he had a lot of their attention. And why? He was  clearly a less cool version of himself. But the others seemed to like him quite a big deal, especially when he brought Stu over.

Which was fair. Stu was cool.

But he found it hard to like Nick when he stole his thunder, his style, and his attention. Vladislav seemed like it was easy adopting Nick into apart of their clan.  He even offered for him to join their morning orgies, which definitely took a few moths for Deacon to even  be allowed to join in . Viago was extra sweet to him, bringing little cups of blood to him. Or playing with little objects with him in the mirror. To be fair, though, Viago was sweet to everyone. Hell, the first day deacon spent with him he had offered to share his room with him if he needed somewhere to stay. When Petyr was still around he seemed to feel generally positive towards him, which did say a lot. Now things had settled. Nick got his own style and stopped bugging Deacon so much. He could admit that he liked him as a vampire now. They all did. But Viago and Vladislav still loved Deacon more (and in a much different way). Vlad wouldn’t admit it. But neither would Deacon. It was good! It was fine.

But here’s the thing about Deacon. For as much as he liked to talk things up, he was too nervous to admit when real, genuine feelings  were involved . Hell, sometimes he didn’t even know until he started feeling  irrationally jealous. Which was why it was such a surprise when he started getting angry at Nick for  _flirting with Viago._

Which, okay, he should have seen coming. Anybody that meets Viago falls a  _little_ bit in love with him. That’s  just the kind of sweetheart he was. Easy to love. 

It shouldn’t have been a problem,  really . They were modern men, modern vampires. Deacon didn’t give a fuck about who he fucked, unless they were vampire hunters. Then he cared. In fact, their little trio had an ongoing thing between them. They all cared about one another, they all found each other attractive. What was stopping them from having sex whenever they wanted? Sometimes it wasn’t even that. Sometimes, and Deacon would never admit it out loud, they all needed a cuddle. Or a kiss. Or both! Sometimes Viago would lean down when waking him up with a gentle kiss. Or Vlad would drag him into something filthy when they’ve had a little too much blood with high alcohol content. A lot of the time it was in passing. Or whenever they were feeling soft. Viago liked to hold hands a lot. The three were pretty open with their situation. Vlad still summoned succubi and incubi. Deacon still brought people to the flat. Viago didn’t do too much of that other then for meals, but to each their own. 

So it shouldn’t have bothered him when Nick started making a move on Viago.

But this wasn’t sexual. This was  _romantic_.  And for some reason that was worse. It was making his back teeth grind together in a way he knew wasn’t healthy. Nick had those girls back in town. Nick had  Stu,  for fucks sake. What did he need with Viago? 

Viago was a sucker for romance. He knew that. Everyone knew that. What if Nick won him over? What if Viago left them for Nick?

“Do you believe in love at first bite?” Nick asked Viago over breakfast. 

“Is there room for two in your coffin?”

“Y’know my coffin isn’t the only thing around here that’s hard.”

“Oh, Viago, I love your shirt. You should... uh… take it off?” Nick tried once while they sat in their living room.

Viago tossed his head back and laughed. “Oh goodness, that one wasn’t very good Nick.” He patted his arm. “Try another one! I am all ears.”

Deacon watched from across the table as Nick gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to think of a line to use on  _his_ Viago.

Well. Not only  his , but definitely not  _Nick’s_.  What was his angle? The poor bastard was still trying to think of a line, and Viago was still sitting as  attentively as before. From across the table, Deacon locked eyes with Vladislav, rolling his eyes. Vlad only shrugged, looking a little perturbed himself. But Viago didn’t seem bothered, so Vlad didn’t find a reason to speak up. And  realistically , Deacon shouldn’t have been so bothered by it himself. But he was. Frustrated with Nick not being able to think of a good line, he looked at Viago and said the first thing that came to mind. “Uh, Viago, do you have an extra heart?”

“No,  just the one-“

“Because you  just stole mine.” Deacon finished as  suavely as he could, puffing up a little at how Viago’s blinding grin  was turned on him instead. Nick looked a little confused, and Vlad looked more amused than anything. There was a steady silence before Deacon took in that he said a pick up line, to Viago, that wasn’t sexual in any means. It was  _romantic_.  Cute, even. Fuck! 

Flustered, he stood from the table. “Whatever. That was  just an example.”

-

A week later Viago and Nick were sitting in the yard, pointing to Vigao’s various flowers and talking about them. Deacon watched from the window, fuming. He wished his hearing was good enough to eavesdrop from the window. 

He could always turn into a bat…  fly around, hide in the bushes. 

“Don’t do whatever stupid thing you’re planning on doing.” Vladislav strolled into the room, wiping some fresh blood from his chin. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Deacon hissed back, not offering him more than a second of a glance. 

“Well I’m trying to do something like that, but your brooding is making this whole house smell angry.” Vlad walks up to him, dropping a comforting arm around his shoulders. “Stop being so jealous, Deacon. It is not a good look.”

Deacon leaned into him, still scowling. “I always look good.” 

“Not when you’re trying to kill Nick with your eyes. They are friends. Besides, we are all open, are we not?”

“We  _are_ -“

“Then what’s the harm? If Viago wants him to be apart of this, then let him.” Vlad rubbed comforting circles into his shoulder. “He’s a big boy, he will tell him no if he doesn’t want it.”

Obviously . Viago was a bit of a pushover, sure. A people pleaser. But if he didn’t want something he sure as hell would say it. He was more worried of Viago  _wanting_ something like that. God forbid he had to walk in on Viago and Nick in compromising positions. He would  probably hurl if he had to see someone other then him or Vladislav defile him. “I don’t want Nick apart of this. With all his… what is this? Romance? Viago is not for him.”

Vlad looked at him a moment longer, like he was placing the final puzzle piece in place. And then it clicked, and he looked at him like he made all the sense in the world. A frustrating puzzle finally put together. “Ah.” He says.

“Ah? What ‘ _ah_ ’, what do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Vlad shrugs, the bare trace of a smirk on his lips. Deacon doesn’t like how he looks like he knows his dirty secrets. With one final glance at the yard, Deacon retreats to his room.

-

Nick tries a bunch of things on Viago the following days. Nothing sexual, thank god. But touches. Lingering little caresses on his shoulders, or his hands. It was a little awkward, if Deacon was being honest. Nick didn’t look like this came  naturally to him, and if it did then he was very bad at it. Nick would compliment Viago sometimes, casual things throughout the night. 

Deacon hated every second of it.

At breakfast one night, Viago had poured everyone a little cup of blood from his old posh teapot. Unnecessary,  really , but Viago liked the pizazz, and who were they to tell him no? Nick is taking rather loud slurps from his cup, draining it like he hadn’t drank in a week. The others take notice, of course, because it is rather unlike him. Nick’s cheeks were looking a little more sunken then usual, and other then Stu, Viago is the first to take notice.

“Oh, Nick, are you alright? You are looking, ah, a little worse for wear. Have you been sleeping enough?”

“Mmm, not  really ?” Nick drains his cup. “Thanks for worrying about me, Viago.”  Gingerly , he scoops up Viago’s hand in his own, staring into his eyes, earnest. Viago nods a little, and Deacons vision is  suddenly as red as the interior of his cup.

“Get a fucking room.” He snarls.

“Deacon…” Vlad warns, and Deacon turns his scowl on him, getting the other to close his mouth, rolling his eyes. 

“Oi, we’re  just messing around.” Nick still hasn’t let go of Viago’s damned hand, and Deacon cant stop the surge of jealousy he feels. 

“Messing around, huh? How many more people do you need to ‘mess around with’, huh Viago?” Deacon unleashes a little bit of hell on his partner. “Someones nice to you once and what, you have to go and fuck with them huh?”

“Deacon, hey, its not like that.” Viago looks a little miffed. “You know I-“

“Do I?” Deacon stands, palms flat on the table. “I don’t care. Go fuck Nick or something,  just leave me out of it.”

Viago scowls, wounded by how he’s acting. “What are you saying?”

“I’m  _saying_ , to stop doing all this bullshit flirting in my face.”

Nick stands up, a little upset, and tries to look him in the eyes. “Mate, you need to calm down, no ones hurting anybody, its fine.”

“Oh yeah, not until he asks you to, eh?”

“Deacon, that’s enough.” Vlad tugs at his coat, trying to get him to sit down.

Nick takes the bait like he thought he would. “Chill. I’m not gonna fuck Viago. And neither are you if you keep acting like a dick!”

“Interesting coming from someone who’s been acting like one  _all_ _week_!” Deacon’s feet aren’t on the floor anymore, and he hovers higher to try and intimidate Nick. Stu is out of his chair, trying to break it up, but Nick brushes his off as  easily as Deacon gets him riled up. 

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck  you , you stupid little shit, get better insults. Oh I know,  maybe you can use those on Viago too, huh?”

“Whats your deal?” Nick and him have moved so they’re almost nose to nose.  If Deacon had been any more of a horny bastard then he was (and if he hadn’t thought of Nick as some kind of annoying little brother) this position could have led to something very heated . Ugh. He takes a step back, which is exactly what it takes for them to  be split up.

Stu moves to break them apart, prying the two vampires further away from one another. “You two, calm  _down_. Please.”

Nick’s shoulders sag. Its almost too easy.  Deacon would have thrown another insult had Vlad not grabbed his forearm in a steel-rivaled grasp . The older vampire didn't look very happy. 

So instead, he knocks over the teapot, taking a little sour pride in hearing something crack before stomping outside . 

The air is so cool, and he’s feeling very warm. Anger makes him feel hot, like there’s so much rage bubbling up that he would actually be steaming. But the night air feels nice on his skin, and the crescent moon overhead is a little soothing to his soul. If he had one. Frustrated, he kicked one of the empty pots onto its side and plopped down right on the stairs.

He was so worked up he had no time to process that someone was sitting beside him on the steps. Stu sat there, staring up at the moon, something unreadable in his eyes. “I understand, you know. Why you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“Deacon, you’re my friend. I’ve uh, seen how you look at Viago. And I’ve  literally caught you shagging him in my car once too, so yeah, trust me on this one, mate.” Stu cracks a smile, and Deacon folds his arms over his chest, opting to stay quiet. “You don’t like Nick hitting on Viago anymore than I do.”

Huh? Deacon scowls, looking over at Stu. “What, you like Viago too?”

“Oh, nah, not him.” Stu says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “I mean, Viago’s cute and all but he’s not  really my type. Y’know I thought you would’ve known- I’ve been in love with Nick since before I met you lot.”

“I had no idea.”

“Huh. You are kinda dense, Deacon. No offense.”

“Some taken.”

Together, they sit in silence for a while, watching the clouds move across the horizon. A lot of his anger has died down. Stu was such a cool guy to be around, Deacon almost forgot why he was so pissed in the first place.

Almost.

Nick came from the house  eventually . Out of respect for his friend, Deacon chose not to hiss at Nick. Only because Stu liked him. No other reason. And if he stuck his tongue out at him while the two walked back towards their own flat, who was the wiser?

The space next to him wasn’t bare for long, though. Sat a careful couple of steps away was Viago himself, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched. Deacon’s sense of calmed anger  was replaced by an overwhelming crash of guilt. Viago shouldn’t look so sad. 

“Are you alright?” Viago asks, hesitating before looking him in the eyes. 

The guilt manifesting in his gut only bloomed. Was  he  okay? Shouldn’t Deacon be asking him that? Or apologizing? Something? He opened his mouth to answer only to snap it shut again, angry with himself.  _What is wrong with me?_ He thought, wishing he had the emotional intelligence to say what he wanted to instead of pushing it down deep . Viago was the sweetest, most caring man he had ever met. And that was saying a lot, because Deacon had met a lot of people. Even if Viago was kind of a nag, or very particular. He did a lot for their little family.

And here he was, asking Deacon if he was okay after storming out on an argument  _he_ started. Viago deserved so much better than someone like Deacon. 

God, why couldn’t he get a grip? Why was he so embarrassed by this? 

Viago was still waiting  patiently for a response, looking sadder than he had any right to. 

Deacon wanted to kick himself.  But he knew no limit to making the situation worse, as he stood,  wordlessly , and moved towards his room as fast as he could .

Had he had the nerve to look back, he would have seen Viago, still stooped over on the porch, bury his face in his hands.

-

The next morning Deacon woke up on his own. Which was unusual for him.  Deacon had grown so accustom to Viago’s habits that he started to wake around the time the other vampire came to fetch him .  His room was rather dark, no artificial light streaming from under the gap between the door and the flooring . Odd. Viago usually liked to turn those on as soon as he woke up. 

Guiltily , he remembered how he acted the other night, and wondered if this was Viago’s subtle way of getting back at him . Not waking him up was the least bad thing he could do. 

But what was with the lights? Still a little sleepy, he found his way to Vladislav’s room, hoping to get a few answers. Or gather up enough courage to apologize. 

“What.” Vlad's dressed in only a pair of loose-fitting pants,  clearly having  just woke up. Deacon would have stopped to stare if he hadn’t  suddenly been overcome with worry. “Deacon?”

“Where’s Viago?” Deacon pokes his head in the room, trying to find their other flatmate. 

“Not in here. Why are  _you_ waking me up?”

“Because Viago didn’t wake  _me_ up!”

Vlad frowned, nudging Deacon out of the way and made his way down the hall. “You need to fix this.” He grumbled; the words aimed at him.

Viago’s room was still dark, and the little alarm clock by his bed read out 06:30 in bold red numbers. Weird. Everything seemed in place. The lid of his coffin still secure and in place.

Which meant Viago hadn’t even woken up yet.

Worried, Deacon knocked on the wooden panel, listening for a response. “Viago?”

Muffled, but distinct, they heard a reply. “Go away.”

“Viago open up, it is night-time!”

A deep sigh. “Leave me alone, please, I don’t feel too great.”

Vlad lifted the lid of the coffin, face softened at the sight of their partner below. “Oh.” He knelt down, and Deacon never wanted to push Vlad away from Viago to take his place more then in that moment. And there had been a lot of times he felt like that. Viago looked tired, like he had laid awake most of the day thinking. And what was worse was the way his cheeks  were smudged with dried red tears. Deacon’s heart dropped to the floor. He made him  cry. 

Some partner he was.

Without any of his usual flair, Viago sits up, scrubbing at his face with his handkerchief. With a deep breath, he turns to face them,  decidedly not making eye contact with Deacon. “Ah. My apologies, I didn’t mean to not wake you up tonight.”

“I don’t care.” Vlad frowns again. “Why didn’t you wake up? You always do.”

Deacon can already feel himself backing out of the room. Its too much, seeing Viago sitting slumped in his coffin, meek and forlorn. 

He had two techniques he used when things got too much- sit and think or run, 

This time he chose to run.

Deacon wasn’t sure where he was running to until he was on Nick and Stu’s doorstep, a single fist raised to knock on their door . 

Nick is the one to answer. Its still early by their standards, so Stu is still asleep. Perturbed by Deacon showing up at his flat, he peeks his head out, looking for the others.

“They’re at home.” Deacon says. “I need something to drink.  Preferably with some kind of booze.”

He gets him  just that.  They sit at the little kitchen table they have, drinking bloody alcohol out of the only cups they had clean- some plastic cup designed for children . Whatever. It got the job done. Nick isn’t knocking the cup back like Deacon, but he is watching him with careful eyes. “What’s up?” he asks, a little worried now. “You never come over here without the guys. You alright?”

Deacon swirls whatever’s left in the cup. He can feel the alcohol start to numb his nerves a little bit, and he shakes his head. “I made Viago sad.”

“Well yeah,” Nick snorts. “You’ve been being a bigger arsehole than usual.”

“I’m never an asshole to Viago.” He snaps, jabbing a finger at Nick, who held his hands up in surrender. “I wouldn’t do that to him. But I… well. I did? I guess. He  is upset . I blame you.”

“ _Me_? You’re the one that made him sound like some kinda sex toy!”

“Gott, halt’s maul.” Deacon grumbles. “I didn’t- “

“You did.” Nick scowls. “Dude, you were rude to him. No wonder he’s mad at you.” He sighs then and reaches out to punch him on the shoulder.

“Ow.” He rubs at his shoulder. “I wouldn’t have snapped if  _you_ stopped flirting with him. In front of me? You think I want to see you try and seduce  _my_ Viago in front of  _me_? ”

There’s a pause in their conversation where Nick stops drinking to stare at him, eyes wide. “Your Viago?”

“I never said that.”

“Oh my God.” He laughs. “You’re jealous!”

“No, I’m not!”

“You  totally are.”

“Take it back!”

“Admit it!” Nick crows. “Holy shit, you  were _jealous_ . Incredible. Dude, you know I was practicing, yeah? I was trying out some stuff because I’m trying to get it  just right so I can ask Stu out. Plus, making him a little jealous doesn’t hurt. Looks like we got you, too, those, eh?”

Whatever anger was rumbling around in his gut stilled. “You…are not in love with Viago?”

Nick shook his head. “Like I told you, no. Looks like you are, though.”

“Fuck off.”

The other vampire thought this was the funniest thing Deacon had ever said, and doubled over with laughter . “Holy shit, this is too good.  Just tell him! Viago’s been waiting for you to say something for decades.”

Deacons sighed. “Right. I’m off.”

“Give Viago my love!” Nick dissolved into peals of laughter again.

Deacon didn’t go home. He couldn’t. Too much on his mind. He couldn’t go home now, not when Viago was still sad and Vlad  surely would give him a piece of his mind. 

Instead he went out to the bar, hoping he could find some fresh meat and feel better about himself when he got home. Liquid courage, as they called it. The dancefloor had a lot of people, pressed close and pulses thumping so loud his mouth had started to water. All he had to do was find some poor sod who’s been drinking a lot- easy to do- and drain them before anyone could notice. 

“Hey.” Someone called out to him. A lady, brunette, in her late 20’s. She was pretty, and  thankfully , smelled a lot like the cheap alcohol they served here. If he wasn’t already a little buzzed, he would have approached a little more  wearily then he did. But unfortunately, he wasn’t in the best headspace to think his situation through. She didn’t question why he didn’t drink anything they offered, and she did grab his arm in a very nice way. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that she was Viago. Her smile wasn’t as bright, and her eyes weren’t the same shade of warm brown he felt he could drown in. She was also much too… not Viago shaped, but if he tried  really hard, he could almost convince himself. So, when she whispered in his ear that they could go back to his place, he didn’t refuse. More privacy that way anyway. Less of a public mess. 

She holds onto him the whole time, delicate fingers swathed in rings. They looked like they were chipping. Fake metal? Deacon couldn’t find it in himself to focus too much on it. She was beaming up at him, batting her eyelashes, and he was finding himself fed up with it. All he wanted was to get this over with, and then go upstairs and kiss Viago.  Maybe he’d put some of the blood into a little cup for him, and they could talk it all out.

Before they sat on the couch in the living area, Deacon found himself rooting around in the trunk by the table for some towels .  _Towels_.  Vampires don’t put down towels.

_But some do._

He shrugs it off and sits next to her on the couch, one leg propped up on the cushions and the other foot on the floor. She scooted closer to him; their thighs pressed together. “ Maybe we can go up to your room?” she said, a little hopeful.  Clearly , she wanted something from him. If he hadn’t been so hung up on Viago in that very moment he might’ve caved in. He also remembered that his room was a closet, and they’d have no room to do anything in there. No way to drain her in that place. Especially if she decided to struggle. 

“Why, uh, don’t we stay here?” He put down towels and everything! 

Luckily, she seems to accept it, and drags her fingertips down his arm until they reach his bare wrist. Her fingers clasp harsh over the exposed skin. He doesn’t even register the rings there until his skin starts to burn like it never had before. Fiery pain shot up his body. _Fuck_! His skin started to sizzle, and there was something like victory in eyes that looked a lot less gentle. The pain was enough to make him yell, and he jerked his arm out of her grip with a strength he wouldn’t have had if he was human.  His wrist was a bright red, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that his skin was still sizzling, he could have passed it off for an allergy .

From upstairs, soft heels clacked against the wood, and Deacon froze in his seat. Those were Viago’s shoes. “Deacon?” the vampire asks, peering over the banister. He knows he had seen the spot on his wrist where the lady had grabbed him. 

“ Terribly sorry,” the lady leans forwards, so it looks as if they’d  been caught in a compromising position. “We’re a little busy.”

Sometimes he wishes Viago wasn’t such a worrywart. He bounded down the steps, one hand gliding along the railing. “Oh, I am sorry ma’am,” polite as ever. “but that  _is_ my boyfriend you’ve got there.” His eyes are calculating, like he’s trying to go over their options.

Deacon wishes his face didn’t break out into a smile as fast as it did when Viago called him his boyfriend. What was he, a teenager? The two vampires share a little look, and Viago offers him a fast but gentle smile. 

“Oh!” she pulls away and puts a hand over her mouth, looking rather  convincingly alarmed. “I had no idea.” The words are hollow, and Deacon tries to use her lack of attention to get up from the couch. But she’s quicker, and latches her hand right back onto his already-healing wrist. He hisses, skin sizzling again. “You see, we were  just having some fun. I had no idea he  was taken .”

Viago moves to their side, his smile becoming nervous. “Ha-ha, ja, I’m afraid so.” He very  fluidly jerks Deacon from her grasp yet again and pushes him behind himself. “Ah, I  do  have to have a word with him though, if you don’t mind?” he gestures to the door. “I can call a cab?”

The woman stands, all a sudden looking less dainty and more dangerous. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Oh. You live nearby?” 

“You could say that.” She stares him down, looking him up and down before extending her ringed hand. “I’m so sorry about trying to hook up with your boyfriend. But it was nice to meet you.”

Viago stares at her outstretched hand. “It’s alright, um, but I am a bit of a germaphobe. How about a nice wave?”

“Shake. My. Hand.”

They were  suddenly faced with another problem.  Her hand would touch Viago’s if he shook her hand, and she would definitely notice if his skin started to burn like Deacon’s did . Which would only cause more trouble. He turns his head to look at Deacon behind him, who  frantically shakes his head. This was a delicate situation, but he didn’t want Viago getting  _injured_.  Unfortunately, there was nothing close in the vicinity to smash over her head. And if he tried anything she would  definitely  see. Privacy was their saving grace, and he didn’t need to risk the fact that she could be filming this somehow. Unless they could convince her they were human or kill her, they would be dead before sunrise. 

Shakily , Viago clasps her hand in his, offering a little shake. She doesn’t seem satisfied until she turns her gaze downwards to watch Viago’s skin blister and sizzle. When it becomes too much to bear, he jerks his hand from her grip, rubbing the soft skin there. “Aaalrighty, tata, see you later! It’s getting kind of late for you, don’t you think?”

But she doesn’t move. She doesn’t even blink. In fact, she moves forward until she’s got the vampires backed against the old walls. Viago stood in front of Deacon with his arms spread. He looks down to realize that despite everything, Viago is  _protecting_ him. He curls one of his hands over the taller man’s biceps, rubbing small circles. The woman looks deadly. Vladislav would like her if she wasn’t _currently_ _holding a sharpened stake at Viago’s heart_. Fuck! He let a vampire hunter _right into their home._

She pokes the tip of the stake against his frilly shirt before pulling it away. “I don’t have a grudge against you. YET. But I have one against him. I know what he is, and what he’s done.”

“Well he’s done many things, lots of hurtful things- “

“Viago, now is not the time-“

“Shut up!” The vampire hunter snarled. “He killed my friend. I can see he means a great deal to you. So, I’ll make you a deal. Move out of the way, and you won’t have to watch him die.”

“No.” Viago juts out his chin.

“I need- “

“No! no.”

“-him, yes,” 

“no, no, no.”

“FINE!” She yells, pointing the stake at his throat,  effectively shutting him up. “Die then.”

Viago sniffs, his hands starting to shake.

Deacon feels his gut tighten, and the world starts moving in slow motion.  The hunter reels back the stake to jab it into his heart, and Deacon gathered all his strength to shove Viago out of the way . He stumbled and the elder vampire falls to the floor, head smacking against the side of their table. His eyes roll into the back of his head.  He's  worringly limp, but before Deacon could bring himself to worry, the sharpest most intense pain he’s ever felt blooms in his arm . The hunter’s stake  is lodged in the flesh of his bicep, and he lets out a blood-curdling scream. The lady looks both smug and furious, which is an odd expression to have.  But he can’t dwell on it too hard before Vladislav runs into the room, eyes darting from an unconscious Viago, to Deacon, to the vampire hunter across from him . 

She locks eyes with Vlad, swallowing whatever anger was bubbling up. “I assume you’re one of them.”

Vlad raised his hands in mock surrender. “We are not vampires.”

“Shut the fuck up or your next.”

Vlad blinked, looking over to Deacon, who had pulled the wood from his arm and was holding it in a shaky hand. His mind games weren’t  _working_ on her. In fact, it looked like it did the opposite. It made her mad. She stuck her hand in her coat and pulled out a crucifix, waving it between Vlad and Deacon. He hissed, averting his eyes, the two crept close to one another, away from where Viago was still on the floor. Once the two of them had  been blocked from any means of escape, she pulled another stake from her coat. God knew what else was in there. The stake pointed to Vlad first, then himself. “You’re gonna die.” She snarls. 

And then, before either of them could interact, she stops talking. Her eyes go wide before they roll into the back of her skull, a knife lodged  firmly in the back of her head. And Viago standing behind her. 

“ Terribly sorry.” He breathes, and that’s all it takes for Deacon to launch himself at the other vampire, gathering him in his arms. He relishes the way Viago all but melts into him, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Viago was here and undead and as cold as he should be.  He took a deep breath, standing for a second, before Viago pulled him at arm’s length, watching the stab wound in his arm stitch back together . “Oh goodness.” He fretted, hand clasping his own. “Let’s get you both some blood, hm?”

“What do I need blood for? I am not injured.” Vladislav protested.

“For shock!”  Viago said over his shoulder, one hand interlocked with Deacon’s and the other busying itself with pouring little teacups of blood . In no time he had a cup in his hand, their blood  being poured from a chipped teapot. Deacon felt a little guilty looking at it and couldn’t bring himself to take a sip. Viago, who had  momentarily dropped his hand, paused with the cup halfway to his lips. “Deacon you need to- “

He cut him off, hands cupping his cheeks, lips pressed against Viago’s own. Their kiss was slow and sweet, something softer than Deacon could have ever dreamed up. Viago sets his own cup on the edge of the counter, placing his hands  delicately on Deacon’s hips. One hand moves to tangle in those pretty curls of his, pushing him back against the countertop. It’s a little more frantic now, like Viago was pouring every ounce of himself into it. Deacon missed this, pressing a few scratchy kisses along his jaw. He pulls back a little, offering a smile. Viago gave him one right back, eyes lighting up.

“I love you,” he murmurs into his skin. He listens to Viago’s breath hitch in his throat, kisses where his pulse point would have been. ” I love you, Vi.” 

“Oh Deacon,” Viago cooed, one of his hands coming up to rest over his heart. “I love you, too.”

“I’m sorry for being an ass.” He nuzzled the crook of his neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s alright.”

“It’s not.” Deacon insists, looking into his eyes. “I… fuck, Viago, I made you sound like some sort of whore. I chipped your teapot. I made you cry! I brought a stupid hunter into our house and you got hurt- “

Viago silences him with a look. “So did you.” He says a little  sternly . “Look, you’ve got a hole in your arm. Yuck. Drink your blood, you need to heal.” He offered him his teacup again and watched as he took a sip. 

The two had been so wrapped up in one another he hadn't noticed Vladislav watching them from their table, chin propped up in his hand . “You two are… mushy.”

“Hush.” Viago reprimanded. He pulled himself away from Deacon to glide over to Vlad, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “He’s being sweet.”

“I’m  _trying_ to be.” Deacon knocks back the rest of the blood, feeling the last bits of muscle in his arm heal back up. Thank god his healing is faster than it was when he was human. “Did you finish yours, Viago?”

His, what,  _boyfriend_? _Partner_?  Looks at him with nothing short of adoration in his eyes. He nods, moving back close to him, their noses brushing as Viago goes in for another kiss, soft and  barely there. Why had it taken him so long to figure out he wanted this? Deacon feels at ease, there, holding Viago closer and closer until they’re flush together. If he had a working heart it would flutter in his chest at every gentle touch. 

In all honesty, Deacon could  probably only ever have Viago and still feel happy. He wanted to keep him there forever, until the end of time. And what was stopping him? Didn’t they have all the time in the world? In their little kitchen, Deacon felt like there was nothing he had to worry about as long has he had Viago and Vlad.

Viago’s eyes are soft, and Deacon’s so glad he feels the same.


End file.
